


forget me too

by piorunianrteci



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, ichigo gitarzysta, komedie romantyczne z 2000s vibes, kurosaki rebel, obelgi jako forma miłości, pijane pocałunki, typowe ichiruki, tęsknota, yeah i bet you do, you tell me you hate me baby, świąteczny klimat w tle
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: ❝ You tell me you hate me, baby. Yeah, I bet you do ❞, czyli high school AU, gdzie Rukia i Ichigo z największych wrogów stają się parą (ale to nie koniec ich kłopotów). jako miły dodatek spora ilość pozostałych postaci w całkiem zaskakujących rolach.inspiracja i piosenka użyta w tekście: machine gun kelly ft. halsey - forget me too
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ▪ 1 ▪

Kurosaki Ichigo i Kuchiki Rukia byli prawdziwym fenomenem. Szczególnie wśród uczniów uczęszczających do liceum ogólnokształcącego w Karakurze.

Choć na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali niczym totalne przeciwieństwa, nie różnili się od siebie _tak bardzo._ Co więcej, byli do siebie bardziej podobni niż by chcieli, a przede wszystkim niż mieliby odwagę, to przyznać. Może właśnie dlatego, gdy tylko znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu, cały świat stawał w płomieniach. 

Tworzyli prawdziwą mieszankę wybuchową.

W _jej_ szafirowych oczach i uszczypliwym umyśle, Kurosaki Ichigo był niezaprzeczalnym idiotą. Bezmózgim imbecylem. I kilkoma innymi określeniami, których Rukia z lubością używała, marszcząc przy tym groźnie brwi.

Choć jej sto czterdzieści cztery centymetry wzrostu może nie były zbyt imponujące, szczególnie przy jego stu osiemdziesięciu jeden, to sposób, w jaki krzyżowała ramiona, jak gniewnie spoglądała w kierunku rudowłosego sprawiał, że nie dało się nie odczuwać respektu. Albo tak chciała sobie wmawiać. Ichigo należał raczej do tych upartych gburów, którzy nic nie robili sobie z piorunów, ciskanych z impetem godnym Zeusa w jego kierunku.

Bo w _jego_ orzechowych oczach, Kuchiki Rukia była nadpobudliwą choleryczką. Irytującym, przemądrzałym krasnalem. I kilkoma równie barwnymi synonimami, których Ichigo zdecydowanie nadużywał, nie szczędząc przy tym kąśliwego uśmieszku na wąskich wargach. 

Dlatego też nikt z grupy ich wspólnych znajomych nie potrafił zrozumieć ani rozwikłać tej zagadki, bardziej złożonej niż badania z dziedziny starożytnej kosmonautyki, jakim cudem i sposobem, dwójka największych wrogów została parą. Prędzej spodziewali się najazdu innej cywilizacji, śniegu w samym środku lipca niż _tego._ Tego, na co nawet nie potrafili odnaleźć odpowiednich słów, które zawierałyby w sobie coś więcej niż prymitywne przekleństwa.

~*~

— Pierdolisz.

Hisagi Shūhei, będący wysokim i szczupłym brunetem, a także pełniący rolę gitarzysty w ich wspólnym szkolnym zespole, spoglądał na rudzielca z oczami szeroko otwartymi, tak że wyglądały niczym okrągłe spodki od porcelanowych filiżanek. Jego mocno zarysowana żuchwa sięgała prawie podłogi, a Ichigo dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że jeszcze chwila i odpadłaby niczym źle przyklejona część plastikowej zabawki. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem, wbijając spojrzenie gdzieś daleko poza niedomytą szybą licealnej klasy. 

— Ma na ciebie jakieś taśmy czy po prostu za mocno uderzyłeś się w ten rudy łeb? 

Ach ten przeklęty Ishida Uryū i jego kąśliwy, niewyparzony jęzor. Kurosaki nawet nie musiał na niego spoglądać, by wiedzieć, że zapewne posyłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie, by następnie poprawić przy tym te swoje prostokątne, paskudne bryle. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, za wszelką cenę, próbując zachować przy tym kamienną twarz. Nie da się sprowokować tymi żałosnymi zaczepkami. 

— Nieważne z kim, ważne, żeby Ichigo był szczęśliwy — odezwał się, milczący do tej pory, Chad. Jego głos jak zwykle był głęboki i spokojny, a nieśmiały uśmiech, który wkradł się na jego karmelową twarz, wyrażał najszczerszą radość. Ichigo, który wyłapał ten fakt kątem oka, nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić tego niepozornego gestu. 

Wiedział, że na niego zawsze można liczyć.

— Pieprzysz. 

Matsumoto Rangiku parsknęła, opluwając piwem nie tylko siebie, ale również siedzącą nieopodal Rukię, która z niesmakiem starła alkohol z przedramienia. Rudowłosa spoglądała na brunetkę zupełnie, jakby zobaczyła uosobienie miejskich legend, którymi tak namiętnie straszył ją Gin. Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do rozmowy wtrąciła się Shihōin Yoruichi. Nonszalanckim ruchem poprawiła śliwkowe włosy, spięte w wysokim kucyku, a złote, kocie oczy wlepiła w zawstydzoną Kuchiki. Wygięła usta w wymownym uśmiechu, a następnie puściła jej perskie oczko.

— Ciekawe czym cię do siebie przekonał, bo chyba nie tą swoją ćwiartką inteligencji? 

Rukia mimowolnie spłonęła rumieńcem, jak na ironię przypominając zdecydowanie przejrzałą truskawkę. Rozchyliła wargi, aby zaprzeczyć tym bezpodstawnym bzdurom, jednak wiedziała, że przegrała tę batalię. Szczególnie, gdy widziała, jak w oczach Yoruichi migotało bezczelne rozbawienie. Fuknęła pod nosem niczym obrażona kotka; niczego innego nie powinna się spodziewać. Przecież było wiadomo, że ona plus ten rudy imbecyl będzie równać się tylko jednemu: niezliczonej masie docinek. 

— Dziewczyny, dajcie spokój Kuchiki-san. 

Tylko ona, Orihime Inoue, mogła tak błagalnie jęknąć, unosząc przy tym dłonie w geście kapitulacji. Jej duże, orzechowe oczy spoglądały z niemą prośbą, a nieporadna mina budziła skojarzenie z bezradnym szczeniaczkiem. 

— Powinnyśmy się cieszyć jej szczęściem. Jestem pewna, że Kurosaki-kun nie jest aż taki zły — uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało pod nosem, wbijając wzrok w swoje splecione palce, którymi nerwowo się bawiła. Nie wiedząc czemu, te niepozorne słowa, a także niewinna otoczka, bijąca od rudowłosej, sprawiły, że Rukia poczuła ogromny przypływ ciepła pod żebrami, które rozlało się po całym jej małym ciele. 

Była pewna, że gdyby świat się walił i palił, w tej jednej kwestii mogła liczyć na jej wsparcie. 

~*~

Tak jak wszyscy wokół przypuszczali, związek niewiele zmienił w ich relacji. By nie powiedzieć, że nie zmienił niczego. Wciąż, co najmniej pięć razy dziennie darli ze sobą koty, przekrzykiwali w wymyślnych epitetach, by wreszcie kazać sobie iść do diabła. Niektórzy mogli twierdzić, że każda ich interakcja kończyła się wybuchem godnym bomby atomowej, że musieli być szaleni, by tkwić w tym zaprzeczeniu miłości, jednak tylko wprawne oko mogło dostrzec _coś więcej._ Gdzieś pośrodku tego istnego fiksum dyrdum, lawiny oszczerstw i docinek, ukrywały się ich spojrzenia; choć sylwetki, nerwowe gesty rękami i gniewnie ściągnięte brwi aż kipiły prawdziwą złością, szafirowe oczy z rozbawieniem spoglądały na te durnie rozpromienione brązowe tęczówki. Choć z koniuszka języków skapywał jad godny australijskich wężów, kąciki ich ust unosiły się w miękkich uśmiechach, które skrzętnie ukrywali pod otoczką kąśliwości. W tych niewielkich gestach kumulowało się to prawdziwe uczucie, które chcieli mieć tylko dla siebie. Miało być tylko ich; niewypowiedziane, nieodkryte przed innymi, zawarte tylko w chwilach sam na sam.

Bo gdy opuszczali szkolne mury, zgiełk przyjacielskich rozmów cichł, a oni zostawali we dwójkę, ich głosy miękły, wyrażając o wiele większą czułość niż zazwyczaj. Wciąż zdarzały się te słowne przepychanki, przepełnione uszczypliwością, jednak były one równie częste, co lubieżne pocałunki, w których tonęli bez pamięci, tak bezwstydnie i bezdennie. Może to właśnie był ich sposób na okazanie miłości; choleryczność i nadekspresja, która przejawiała się w każdym aspekcie wspólnej relacji. Byli niczym dwa żywioły, zderzające się ze sobą, walczące o dominację, pozornie niosąc za sobą tylko zniszczenie. Jednak oni najlepiej potrafili się odnaleźć w tym pogorzelisku i zgliszczach, które przekłuwali w najbardziej skrajną, popieprzoną, a zarazem najpiękniejszą miłość.

I kiedy już wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do ich odwiecznych starć, kiedy zaczęli wyłapywać nieśmiałe uśmiechy i spojrzenia, wszystko runęło niczym domek z kart. Ichigo myślał, że to tylko kolejna z ich niezliczonych kłótni; jak zwykle obdarowali się uroczymi epitetami, uderzającymi to w marchewkowy kolor włosów, to w jej niewielki wzrost, by na samym końcu fuknąć na siebie niczym obrażone koty. Może zdziwiły go jej słowa, może poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na karku, jednak bezczelnie go zignorował, myśląc, że to kolejny etap, który osiągnęły ich codzienne sprzeczki. Przecież oboje od zawsze byli zbyt dramatyczni, prawda?

A potem nadszedł kolejny dzień. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Rukia nie pojawiła się w szkole, nie odezwała się do nikogo słowem i dopiero na piątej przerwie dostali jakiekolwiek strzępki informacji. Akurat siedzieli na dachu szkoły, a ponure milczenie zawisło między nimi niczym gęsta mgła; żadne nie miało ochoty, aby przerwać natarczywą ciszę, będąc bezgranicznie pogrążonym w swoich myślach. Dopiero Yoruichi, która z furią w oczach i wypiekami na policzkach, przybyła na dziedziniec, wyrwała ich z żałobnego amoku. Usiadła z impetem obok przestraszonej Rangiku, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i warknęła gniewnie:

— Wyjechała bez słowa, czaicie? 

Ichigo z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując w gardle ogromną gulę. Miał wrażenie, jak ziemia drży pod jego stopami, jak rozjeżdża się niczym płyty tektoniczne podczas trzęsienia, a on sam ledwie utrzymuje ten znudzony, niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. Dopiero w tej jednej chwili zrozumiał to jedno zdanie, które padło z jej ust. I miał ochotę zawyć ze złości.

_Lepiej o tym wszystkim zapomnij,_ _Kurosaki_ _._

Jakaż ona była głupia. Najgłupsza ze wszystkich osób, które znał. Z tą swoją dumą wartą trzy jeny, z tą nieznośną skrytością i maską twardzielki, za którą wiecznie się chowała. 

A on był jeszcze głupszy i jeszcze bardziej żałosny. Dlaczego niczego się nie domyślił? Dlaczego jej wtedy nie zatrzymał, skoro miał to nieznośne przeczucie, że coś jest inaczej? 

— Skąd wiesz? — tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić, resztką siły utrzymując beznamiętny ton głosu. Uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś daleko przed siebie; dziękował za czerwoną barierkę, o którą mógł się oprzeć, bo już dawno runąłby niczym drewniana kłoda. Shihōin bezczelnie ukradła słupek surowej marchewki z bento Orihime, a następnie ugryzła kęs i niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się w ten niewinny, sztucznie zawstydzony sposób.

— Mam swoje sposoby. 

— Czyli Urahara ci powiedział — stwierdził Ishida, poprawiając okulary, a Yoruichi tylko skinęła głową, wciąż spoglądając w ten wymowny sposób. Żadne z nich nie okazało najmniejszego zdziwienia; choć było to raczej niedozwolone, całe ich grono doskonale wiedziało, jaka relacja łączy ich przyjaciółkę oraz młodego profesora fizyki. Od pierwszego dnia, kiedy pojawił się w murach liceum w Karakurze, dało się wyczuć pomiędzy tą dwójką niewyjaśnione napięcie. Urahara Kisuke był uosobieniem jej ideału; niewiele od nich starszy, z włosami w kolorze lnu, a do tego z niesamowitym intelektem i poczuciem humoru. Nie było szans, aby nie skończyli _w taki sposób._

— Rukia nie pisnęła ci o tym nawet słówka? — spytała Matsumoto, wbijając w Ichigo świdrujące spojrzenie. Rudzielec tylko nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie miała takiego obowiązku, przecież to nie było nic poważnego.

Sam nie wierzył, z jaką łatwością wypowiedział te słowa; nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jakim cudem zachował ten beznamiętny ton, niewzruszony wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy wewnątrz ulegał cichej implozji. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Inoue otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć; zapewne coś irytująco pozytywnego, tłumaczącego zachowanie Kuchiki i czuł, że już wtedy nie wytrzyma. Pęknie niczym balon, a wtedy dobrze skrojona maska rozleci się w pył. Na szczęście w tej samej chwili do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk dzwonka, który teraz okazał się istnym darem od losu. 

— Jej życie, jej decyzje — rzucił od niechcenia, jednocześnie informując, że temat był dla niego zakończony. Albo po prostu próbował oszukać samego siebie za wszelką cenę.

~*~

Kiedy semestr, a wraz z nim okres licealnej nauki, dobiegły końca, chyba każdy z ich grona pogrążył się w skrajnej radości i ekscytacji. Czekało na nich coś nowego i nieznanego, absolutnie nowy początek, który mógł przynieść jeszcze więcej wspaniałych wspomnień i momentów. Jednak była osoba, której nikt nie potrafił dorównać w tym euforycznym szale, zakrawającym o absolutną utratę głowy i zmysłów. Dla Yoruichi oznaczało to coś więcej niż tylko zamknięcie za sobą pewnego etapu; wreszcie nie musiała ukrywać swojego szczęścia oraz miłości, wreszcie mogła zrzucić krępujące je kajdany i być w pełni spełniona. 

Kurosaki Ichigo tkwił gdzieś w zawieszeniu; jakby utknął w tej niewielkiej luce, oddzielającej dwie skrajne palety emocji. Z jednej strony z uśmiechem na ustach powitał zakończenie liceum, wejście w nowe, dorosłe życie. To była jego szansa, by wreszcie wyrwać się ze szkolnych murów, które nieustannie przypominały mu o _niej._ Gdziekolwiek nie spoglądał, migawki wspólnych chwil pojawiały się przed jego powiekami, doprowadzając do białej gorączki. I właśnie tego żałował najbardziej; bał się, że kiedy ponownie nie przekroczy progu szkoły, wszystkie wspomnienia, które miał w swojej głowie, będą powoli zanikać. Rozmazywać się pod wpływem czasu, blaknąć niczym stare zdjęcia, aż wreszcie utraci wszystko, co mogłoby mu o niej przypomnieć. 

I choć sama kazała mu o sobie zapomnieć, ani myślał, by jej słuchać. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy wielokrotnie próbował się z nią skontaktować, jednak raz za razem słyszał bądź czytał jedno i to samo.

_Zapomnij._

Ale on nie chciał zapominać. Chciał pamiętać ich bezsensowne kłótnie; sposób, w jaki zadzierała głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jak marszczyła gniewnie brwi i prychała pod nosem. Chciał pamiętać słodki, brzoskwiniowy smak jej warg, kokosowy szampon do włosów i gładkość jej porcelanowej skóry, gdy bezwstydnie błądził palcami po jej drobnym ciele. I choć nie miał odwagi tego przyznać, choć wciąż zaprzeczał i okłamywał wszystkich wokół, kryjąc się za maską zobojętnienia, Ichigo naprawdę pragnął raz jeszcze ją zobaczyć. Nawet na ułamek sekundy. 

Bo tak naprawdę kurewsko za nią tęsknił. 

Zanim się spostrzegł, kalendarz wskazywał już grudzień, a dokładniej jego końcówkę i Ichigo znów nie potrafił zrozumieć, gdzie zgubił ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Choć cały otaczający go świat ulegał diametralnej zmianie każdego dnia, miał wrażenie, że jego życie utknęło w martwym punkcie. Obserwował wszystko z groteskowej oddali, zupełnie jakby oglądał film na szklanym ekranie. Jego znajomi się schodzili, rozchodzili, by znów do siebie wrócić, a on nie posunął się nawet o krok. 

— Kurosaki-kun! — ledwie zdążył przekroczyć próg ich ulubionego baru, a tuż przy jego boku znalazła się podekscytowana Inoue. Spojrzał na nią przelotem, próbując przy okazji strzepnąć z siebie nadmiar białego puchu, który sprawiał, że musiał wyglądać niczym bałwan.

Biorąc pod uwagę swoje ostatnie zachowanie i rozdarcie emocjonalne, którego notorycznie doświadczał, w rzeczy samej, był największym możliwym bałwanem. 

— Myśleliśmy, że nie przyjdziesz! — choć miał wrażenie, że w jej głosie usłyszał pretensję, twarz rudowłosej wypełniła się nieopisaną ulgą. Nie myliła się aż tak bardzo; cholernie długo rozważał to, czy powinien zaakceptować zaproszenie. Pomimo tego, że cieszył się miłością wszystkich i każdego z osobna, nie był pewny, czy chciał oglądać ich szczęśliwe, rozkochane spojrzenia, wymowne uśmiechy i gesty pełne czułości. 

Być może był zazdrosny, jednak prędzej sczeznąłby w piekle, niż to przyznał. 

— Chodź, wszyscy już czekają — zawołała pełna ekscytacji, z wypiekami na policzkach i błyszczącymi oczami, a potem bez uprzedzenia złapała go za przedramię i pociągnęła w kierunku okupowanego stolika. Już z oddali dostrzegł ich grupkę, w klasycznym do bólu składzie; w momencie Yoruichi zerwała się z bordowej, szenilowej kanapy, by następnie z piskiem radości rzucić się w jego ramiona. W tym samym momencie, gdzieś ponad jej głową, pochwycił rozbawione spojrzenie Urahary, który z niewypowiedzianym uwielbieniem spoglądał na kobietę i Ichigo mimowolnie poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Tak niesamowicie pragnął mieć kogoś takiego w swoim życiu; kogoś, kogo mógłby obdarować takim uczuciem.

_Rukię_ _._

Szybko wyrzucił te niedorzeczne myśli z głowy; to nie był odpowiedni moment na takie przemyślenia, a szczególnie, kiedy na horyzoncie majaczyła wizja dużej ilości alkoholu. Wiedział, że jeśli nie przestanie, dzisiejszy wieczór może zakończyć się prawdziwą katastrofą, istną rzezią na jego honorze. Dlatego by zająć umysł, zręcznie uwolnił się z uścisku przyjaciółki, a następnie przywitał się ze wszystkimi zgromadzonymi, po czym zawiesił kurtkę na oparciu drewnianego krzesła i zajął miejsce pomiędzy Chadem, a Hisagim. Na jego nieszczęście, nawet tutaj panowała wszechobecna aura zakochania, której tylko sprzyjał ten przyjemny półmrok, rozmyty w różnobarwnej łunie świątecznych światełek, zawieszonych przy suficie; Yoruichi niczym kotka przylgnęła do ramienia Kisuke, Rangiku i Gin posyłali sobie wymowne uśmiechy, nie szczędząc przy tym czułości, a Inoue szczebiotała wesoło do zawstydzonego Ishidy. 

Kurwa, nawet on, ten nieporadny okularnik wreszcie zebrał się do wyznania uczuć. 

Nie zastanawiając się nawet, czyj kufel bierze, odruchowo upił z niego spory łyk pszenicznego napoju, a potem z hukiem odstawił je na podłużny blat. Ależ to wszystko było niesamowicie chujowe. A szczególnie w święta.

— Nie zamulaj, zaraz będzie Grimmjow, to może coś zagramy — Shūhei szturchnął go w ramię i Ichigo z trudem posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech. Wbił wzrok w bursztynową taflę napoju, na której majaczyły resztki białej piany. Nie skupiał się na rozmowach, leniwie zawieszonych w przestrzeni przy stoliku; słowa przelatywały przez jego głowę, będąc tylko koherentnym, niezrozumiałym bełkotem. Pociągnął kolejny łyk i dopiero, gdy usłyszał chichot Yoruichi, oderwał wzrok od swoich palców, które nieświadomie wybijały na czarnym blacie nieznany nikomu rytm i z najszczerszą, nieukrywaną niewiedzą zerknął na kobietę. Uniósł pytająco brwi, a ona szybko wymieniła spojrzenie z blondynem, siedzącym obok niej i parsknęła śmiechem.

— To akurat miało być piwo Kisuke. 

Choć to nie było ich pierwsze wyjście razem, Ichigo poczuł niesamowite zawstydzenie; może i minęło sporo czasu od zakończenia liceum, jednak wciąż nie mógł przemóc się, by traktować mężczyznę jak znajomego, a nie dawnego nauczyciela. Momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem, po czym bąknął niewyraźne przeprosiny pod nosem, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. 

— Nic się nie dzieje, nie masz za co przepraszać, Kurosaki-san — blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby chciał go pocieszyć oraz trochę rozluźnić sytuację. Nie pomogło; rudowłosy mocniej zacisnął szczękę, wciąż czując nieopisane zażenowanie samym sobą i jednocześnie mając wrażenie, że tego jednego dnia cały świat buntuje się przeciwko niemu, rzucając najbardziej idiotyczne kłody pod jego nogi.

_Jeszcze tylko jej mi tu dzisiaj brakuje._

~*~

Choć nie miała w zwyczaju się spóźniać, głównie dlatego, że osobiście niesamowicie ją to drażniło, w tej jednej sytuacji pragnęła odciągnąć w czasie swoje przyjście, jak najdłużej się dało. Nie mogła się nie pojawić; wiedziała, że to tylko potwierdziłoby głupawe podejrzenia, którymi ostatnio podzieliła się z nią Rangiku, jakoby obecność rudzielca była największym problemem umówionego spotkania. A to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnęła; by dać powód do bezsensownych dyskusji i dywagowań, czy _wciąż coś do niego czuła._

Jednocześnie nie chciała spędzać w jego gronie więcej czasu niż było to konieczne, dlatego z premedytacją wybrała bezpieczną opcję spóźnienia się i wtopienia w tłum bez niezręcznych powitań. Z westchnieniem ulgi znalazła się w przyjemnie ciepłym pomieszczeniu i sprawnych ruchem strzepnęła z siebie nadmiar białego puchu. Zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, szukając stolika, przy którym mogliby się znajdować, jednak nie mogła dostrzec nic, co rzucałoby się w oczy. I dopiero w tej chwili do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk perkusji, a ona zerknęła w przeciwnym kierunku; po drugiej stronie sali, w specjalnie wyznaczonej przestrzeni dostrzegła dobrze znane twarze, które wywołały na jej ustach mimowolny uśmiech. 

Najpierw zauważyła Kirę, dzierżącego w dłoniach biały bas, który z typowym dla siebie wyrazem w skupieniu szarpał za kolejne struny. Nieopodal niego, pośrodku i z tyłu prowizorycznej sceny, znajdowały się gary, za którymi dostrzegła charakterystyczne, niebieskie włosy. Grimmjow z demonicznym uśmiechem, z niesamowitą energią i dynamiką uderzał w poszczególne elementy, a Rukia miała wrażenie, że to niemożliwe, by ktoś robił to z taką szybkością oraz precyzją. Tuż przed nim, w centralnej części, stał Hisagi, który oprócz roli gitary wspomagającej, był przede wszystkim duszą zespołu zamkniętą w jego przychrypniętym, głębokim głosie. 

I gdy przeniosła wzrok w prawo, na ostatnią osobę, która była również ostatnim elementem muzycznej układanki, aż wstrzymała oddech z wrażenia. Wiedziała, że minęło sporo czasu od tamtego dnia i tamtej kłótni, mogła się spodziewać zmian, jednak to, co zobaczyła, zaskoczyło ją w każdym aspekcie.

Miała wrażenie, że ten perfidny, rudy imbecyl w przeciągu kilku miesięcy jeszcze bardziej urósł; choć wydawał się być smuklejszy, jego odsłonięte, umięśnione ramiona sugerowały, że musiał zacząć ćwiczyć. Czarna, luźna koszulka z dekoltem w łódkę odsłoniła również wystające obojczyki, będące jej największą słabością i z trudem powstrzymała przedziwną chęć pisku. Przeniosła wzrok na jego twarz; nabrał dojrzalszych, bardziej męskich rysów, choć jego naburmuszone spojrzenie pozostało takie samo. Wciąż marszczył brwi w niezadowolonym grymasie, wyginał usta w prawdziwej pogardzie, a ona mogła się tylko delikatnie uśmiechnąć pod nosem.

_Nic się nie zmieniło._

A później zerknęła na gitarę, którą miał przewieszoną na ramieniu i miała wrażenie, że świat zatrzymuje się w miejscu. 

Fioletowa gitara. Ta sama, na którą go namówiła. Na której zostawiła podpis. Która miała być tym _wspólnym czymś;_ czymś, tylko pomiędzy nimi.

Poczuła niewyobrażalny ścisk w żołądku, pętlę, która otoczyła jej gardło, uniemożliwiając złapanie tchu. To było takie żałosne, tak irytujące, że błahostka tego kalibru wytrąciła ją z równowagi do tego stopnia, że przywróciła wszystkie wspomnienia, uderzając w sam środek serca. Zupełnie jakby ten przeklęty mięsień, pompujący krew, był tarczą i ktoś wycelował rzut za sto punktów. 

W jej głowie była tylko jedna myśl. Chciała uciec; wyjść z baru, ochłonąć w objęciach grudniowego wiatru, spróbować złapać oddech, bo miała wrażenie, jakby cały zapas tlenu, znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu, poszedł w cholerę. Było jej tak nieprzyjemnie duszno; czuła wypieki na policzkach, suchość w gardle i okropny helikopter w głowie. Musiała się stąd wydostać. Za wszelką cenę. Nie zdążyła jednak wykonać nawet kroku, a poczuła na przedramieniu małą, ciepłą dłoń i gdy dostrzegła, do kogo należy, było już za późno. 

To było pewne, jasne jak Słońce, że Orihime jej już nie puści. Rudowłosa z ogromnym uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami pociągnęła ją w kierunku grupki, stojącej gdzieś pod ścianą. Próbowała przekrzykiwać hałas i gwar rozmów, wesoło szczebiotając, opowiadając, co się zmieniło przez cały ten czas, aczkolwiek Rukia nawet nie zwracała uwagi na to, co do niej mówi. To nie tak, że nie była ciekawa, co u dawnych przyjaciół, ona po prostu nie potrafiła skupić się na niczym innym niż na tym przeklętym, rudym półmózgu. Jej wzrok wciąż był utkwiony w jego smukłej sylwetce, budzącej uśpione pokłady tęsknoty, zupełnie tak, jakby tylko on istniał na świecie. Jakby był jedynym elementem, który pozostał na tym ziemskim łez padole. Nic innego nie miało już znaczenia; zlewało się w różnobarwną masę, niewyraźny obraz, który nie tworzył żadnego większego sensu. Pragnęła go oglądać; te przydługie, rozwichrzone włosy opadające na jego czoło, gdy pochylał się podczas grania; jego długie i smukłe palce, błądzące po gryfie, uderzające rytmicznie w struny. Pragnęła spoglądać na twarz, która promieniała uśmiechem, gdy przy mocniejszych fragmentach wyskakiwał w powietrze, gdy zbliżał się do Shūheia i razem z nim śpiewał kolejne wersy piosenki. Wyglądał tak pociesznie, tak uroczo i zarazem seksownie, gdy całkowicie pogrążał się w muzyce, gdy szalał na scenie, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. 

Być może naprawdę za nim cholernie tęskniła, jednak prędzej sczezłaby w piekle, niż to przyznała. 

I gdy piosenka dobiegała już końca, gdy zostały ostatnie wersy, Ichigo niespodziewanie podniósł głowę. Ich spojrzenia wreszcie się spotkały; orzechowe oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i radości, jej szafirowe rozbłysły tą zapomnianą iskrą, a kiedy zerknęła na jego usta, nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Wyśpiewał to, wprost do niej, a Rukia miała wrażenie, że to musi być ten magiczny palec bóstw, które ingerują w ludzi świat.

_you_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _forget_ _you_   
_okay_ _,_ _forget_ _me_ _too_

Groteskowa analogia, będąca ich ponownym początkiem.

~*~

Gdy tylko dostrzegła, jak Ichigo zdejmuje gitarę z ramienia, jak odkłada ją na pobliski stojak, a reszta zespołu kłania się w geście podziękowania, w momencie odwróciła się na pięcie i rzuciła przez ramię w kierunku stojącej najbliżej Yoruichi.

— Idę po piwo — nie czekając na reakcję, wyrwała przed siebie, z trudem przeciskając się przez spory tłum ludzi. Spodziewała się, że jej ucieczka może żałośnie ją zdradzić, a także potwierdzić przypuszczenia dziewczyn, jednak wiedziała, że na trzeźwo nie da rady tego wytrzymać. Wszystkie wspólne chwile powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, uderzając w każdy słaby punkt. Przypomniała sobie posmak kawy na jego wargach, perfumy z nutą cytrusów i pieprzu, rześkie, poranne powietrze, kiedy wymykała się z jego domu po wspólnie spędzonej nocy, a także spojrzenie orzechowych tęczówek, które rozszerzały się w skrajnym uwielbieniu, gdy tylko na nią spoglądał. Musiała się znieczulić. Jak najszybciej, jak najbardziej skutecznie, bo jeszcze chwila, a tęsknota wyżre jej mózg do reszty.

A wtedy bez wahania pobiegnie wprost do tego rudego imbecyla i utonie w jego słodkich, ciepłych ramionach.

Gdy upiła spory haust ciemnego, łagodnego piwa, w jej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka, będąca ostatkiem zdrowego rozsądku. Już po jednym, niepełnym kuflu, czuła, że musi przystopować z alkoholem, szczególnie, że nie należała do osób o zbyt dużej tolerancji na etanol, jednak jakaś część, niepoznane dotąd alter ego, ignorowało wszelkie ostrzeżenia, zmuszając ją do kolejnych łyków. Jednocześnie krążyła po pomieszczeniu, usilnie unikając spotkania z Ichigo. Gdy tylko zbliżał się do jakiejś grupki, której była częścią, momentalnie wymyślała najgłupszą wymówkę, by ruszyć dalej i odciągnąć w czasie tę przeklętą konfrontację. 

Jak na złość, czuła na swoich plecach to jego palące spojrzenie i była pewna, że musi podążać za nią wzrokiem niczym kot za puchatą zabawką na patyku. Było w tym coś uroczego; coś, co sprawiało, że uśmiechała się nieświadomie pod nosem, a jednocześnie coś niebezpiecznego. Tak pozornie błahy gest rujnował podwaliny muru, który usilnie pragnęła utrzymać. Za którym się kryła, byle nie okazać mu tej niewypowiedzianej, niewyobrażalnej tęsknoty. To był ten moment, w którym musi wyjść. Chociaż na chwilę, na ułamek sekundy, by ochłodzić tę gorącą głowę, by uciszyć gwar myśli, a przede wszystkim odetchnąć na spokojnie, bez tego przeklętego wrażenia, że wszędzie czuje jego zapach. 

Nie trudziła się nawet, by wziąć kurtkę; w pierwszym odruchu ruszyła w stronę drzwi, a następnie z westchnieniem ulgi wypadła na grudniowe powietrze. Choć początkowo mroźny podmuch wiatru przyprawił ją o gęsią skórkę, dosyć szybko przywykła do panującego na zewnątrz chłodu. Niewiele myśląc, skręciła w prawo i z dziwnie ciężkim sercem zaczęła pokonywać drewniane schody, prowadzące na dach lokalu. Było to miejsce, które budziło jeszcze więcej uśpionych wspomnień; to właśnie tutaj najczęściej spędzali czas podczas wspólnych imprez, wymykając się, by porozmawiać i z wrednym uśmiechem przekomarzać. To właśnie tutaj przeżyli swój pierwszy pocałunek; jak zwykle darli ze sobą koty, przerzucając się coraz bardziej wymyślnymi przezwiskami, ciskając w siebie piorunami, aż wreszcie ich wargi zderzyły się w tym niespodziewanym akcie. To właśnie wtedy postanowili spróbować, wreszcie znajdując odwagę, by odkryć tę bardziej miękką, uczuciową stronę swoich serc. 

Rukia westchnęła ciężko, skrywając swoją twarz w szerokim kołnierzu granatowego golfu. Oparła łokcie o czarną, ozdobną balustradę, po czym przymknęła powieki, rozkoszując się tym mirażem wspomnień, który wyświetlił się w jej głowie niczym film puszczony na rzutniku. Czasami pluła sobie w brodę, że musiała być właśnie _taka._ Tak durnie dumna, skryta i niezdolna do wyrażania uczuć. Że wszystko spierdoliła przez swój upór. 

Gdy usłyszała dźwięk kroków stawianych na skrzypiącym od mrozu śniegu, poczuła gulę w gardle. Ogromną nadzieję wymieszaną z ekscytacją. A na samym końcu przeokrutny strach; przed rozczarowaniem, a także przed ewentualną konfrontacją.

— Zamarzniesz, kurduplu. 

Jego głos. Tak uszczypliwy, i miękki zarazem. Głęboki, lekko przychrypnięty. Tak utęskniony. 

Miała wrażenie, że jej serce staje w miejscu, niezdolne do wykonania żadnego skurczu. Że cała zamiera w bezruchu, będąc zbyt oszołomiona tym, co się właśnie działo. 

A później poczuła, jak zarzuca na jej ramiona zbyt dużą kurtkę, jak z niezrozumiałą czułością zakłada kaptur na jej głowę, by stanąć tuż obok. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że nonszalancko oparł się o balustradę, a następnie westchnął, wypuszczając w przestrzeń chmurę pary wodnej, imitującej papierosowy dym. Przez dłuższy moment trwali w ciszy, po prostu spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie, analizując zapomnianą panoramę Karakury, która w świątecznym okresie rozbłysła od kolorowych dekoracji i różnobarwnych światełek. 

Rukia przełknęła głośno ślinę; oprócz ciepła, które otoczyło ją od jego grubej, zdecydowanie za dużej kurtki, poczuła również te perfumy. Jego zapach, w którym mieszały się przeróżne, najbardziej skrajne nuty, jednocześnie tak idealnie definiujące pokręconą osobę Kurosakiego. I z każdą kolejną chwilą jeszcze bardziej chciała go przytulić, a później wycałować ten przeklęty, rudy łeb. 

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co nie, Kuchiki? — spytał jakby od niechcenia, jednak brunetka czuła, że z ogromnym trudem przyszło mu przełamanie tego dziwnego, ciężkiego milczenia, w którym byli pogrążeni. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem i bez słowa skinęła głową. 

— To może chociaż teraz łaskawie powiesz, dlaczego tak zniknęłaś?

Miała wrażenie, że gdzieś pod płaszczykiem klasycznej uszczypliwości, wyczuwa rozgoryczone nuty, przepełnione żalem. I nie mogła mu się dziwić; zapewne będąc na jego miejscu, byłaby równie wkurwiona, co i on. Westchnęła ciężko, przygryzając wnętrze policzka, szukając odpowiedniego sposobu, by to jakoś wyjaśnić. Jednak z każdą upływającą sekundą, była coraz bardziej pewna, że nic takiego nie istnieje. Zjebała i nie było szansy, by mogła to jakkolwiek uzasadnić. 

— Ginrei zachorował, musieliśmy wrócić i pomóc mu z firmą — mruknęła wreszcie. — Nie chciałam nikogo tym obciążać i nie chciałam się z nikim żegnać, dlatego wyjechałam bez słowa. 

Pamiętała, jak tamtego dnia, otrzymała telefon i absolutny rozkaz, by wraz z Byakuyą stawili się w rodzinnej rezydencji i pomogli dziadkowi, który podupadł na zdrowiu. Pamiętała ten dylemat, co powinna zrobić; długo walczyła, czy powiedzieć przyjaciołom o zaistniałej sytuacji, czy zniknąć w perfidnej ciszy, bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Aż wreszcie wybrała opcję, która wydawała się bezpieczniejsza, a przede wszystkim prostsza. Była pewna, że gdyby tylko zobaczyła te kochane twarze, przepełnione smutkiem, zmuszone do pożegnania jej osoby, nie potrafiłaby opuścić Karakury. 

Gdyby tylko zobaczyła jego orzechowe tęczówki, spoglądające z żalem, zbuntowałaby się w każdy możliwy sposób, aby tylko zostać z tym rudym idiotą. A choć bardzo chciała, nie mogła tego zrobić. 

— Polepszyło mu się, że wróciłaś? — ciężko było wyczuć, w jakim tonie wypowiada te słowa. Słyszała tę kąśliwość, którą zawsze kierował w jej stronę, jednak miała wrażenie, że tym razem nie jest ona zwykłą chęcią przekomarzania się, a realną złością. 

— Z naszymi charakterami raczej ciężko jest się dogadać, więc wybrałam bezpieczniejszą opcję. 

Wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż spoglądając gdzieś daleko przed siebie. Nie miała odwagi, by nawet na moment przenieść na niego swoje spojrzenie; bała się, że jednak dostrzeże ten żal na jego twarzy, że ujrzy irytację w brązowych oczach i wtedy jej wszystkie obawy staną się rzeczywistością. 

— Och, okej — rzucił nonszalancko, siląc się na chłodną obojętność. Ku zaskoczeniu Rukii, z tylnej kieszeni wyciągnął małą, postrzępioną paczkę; sprawnym ruchem ją otworzył, by następnie wysunąć nieznacznie papierosa i umieścić go między wargami. Już miał go odpalić, jednak w tym samym momencie brunetka rzuciła się w jego kierunku, uniemożliwiając mu dokończenie czynności. Korzystając z zaskoczenia, stanęła na palcach, sprawnym ruchem wyjęła papierosa spomiędzy warg i z prawdziwą furią cisnęła go o ziemię.

— Zostawić cię na trochę, a ty od razu zachowujesz się jak totalny idiota — warknęła z wyrzutem, po czym dobitnie rozgniotła zawiniątko z tytoniem przy pomocy skórzanych botków. Spojrzała na rudzielca ze złością tlącą się w szafirowych tęczówkach, a Ichigo zrobił dokładnie to samo. Jego twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie wymieszane z poirytowanym niedowierzaniem. 

— Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? — żachnął się, krzyżując ramiona na torsie i marszcząc groźnie brwi. Rukia parsknęła sztucznym śmiechem, a następnie zrobiła krok w jego stronę, skracając dystans. 

— To, że chyba cię pojebało, żeby palić ten syf, Kurosaki. Naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć? — podniosła głos, po czym wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać jego bezmózgiego zachowania. Mierzyli się piorunującymi spojrzeniami, mrużąc coraz bardziej oczy, aż zaczęły przypominać wężowe szparki. 

— Płacą ci chociaż za bycie wkurwiającą? 

— A tobie za bycie takim niewdzięcznym chamem? — odparowała, czując, jak wszelkie hamulce zaczynają puszczać. Może to była kwestia nadmiaru alkoholu, a może tego, że wciąż niezaprzeczalnie coś do niego czuła, jednak nie mogła puścić płazem tak bezczelnego nieposzanowania własnego zdrowia. 

— Idiotka — fuknął, przewracając przy tym oczami.

— Imbecyl — warknęła, znów wykonując krok w jego stronę. 

— Nadgorliwa karlica. 

— Bezmózga żyrafa. 

Z każdą kolejną obelgą, nieświadomie coraz bardziej skracali dystans, pogrążając się w słownej batalii. Nie odrywali od siebie rozwścieczonych spojrzeń, z których leciały iskry, nie potrafiąc odpuścić. Każde z nich musiało postawić na swoim, niezależnie za jaką cenę. Może gdzieś w trakcie przemknęła Rukii ta jedna myśl, że historia zatacza koło, że znów wyzywają się w tym samym miejscu, jakby korzystali z niedorzecznej kalki, jednak szybko wyrzuciła z głowy ten pomysł. 

— Nadpobudliwa choleryczka — syknął, pochylając się w stronę brunetki. 

— Rudy imbecyl — warknęła, wbijając mu palec w tors. Jednak zamiast kolejnego słownego ciosu, Ichigo uśmiechnął się szeroko, w ten wredny, przepełniony uszczypliwością i satysfakcją sposób, a potem jeszcze bardziej zbliżył swoją twarz do jej, by szepnąć:

— Powtarzasz się, krasnalu. 

— Zamknij się, Kurosaki — jęknęła bezsilnie, tak jakby cała niezależna i twarda postawa zaczynała lgnąć w gruzach, jakby maska, którą próbowała przykleić do prawdziwego oblicza, wreszcie odpadła. 

I właśnie w tym samym momencie ich wargi złączyły się w pocałunku. Niewiele myśląc, a może nawet wcale nie myśląc, Rukia odruchowo zarzuciła ramiona na jego szyję, by następnie wczepić szczupłe palce w przydługie, rude włosy. Dłonie Ichigo szybko odnalazły jej wąską talię, którą objął w mocnym uścisku. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, niwelując dystans, który ich dzielił i jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pocałunek. Gdy spomiędzy jego warg uciekło stęsknione westchnienie, brunetka z premedytacją szarpnęła za rozwichrzoną czuprynę, prowokując kolejny nieśmiały jęk. 

Liczył się tylko ten jeden akt, ta fala uczuć, która wypełniała każdą komórkę, przejmowała atomy i kontrolę nad rozsądkiem. To było jak żywioł, nad którym nie można zapanować; coś oszałamiającego, narkotycznego, hipnotyzującego na wszystkich możliwych poziomach. 

Bo w głowie Rukii był tylko on; jego miękkie wargi, smakujące resztką mentolu i miodową nutą piwa, przydługie pasma włosów, które namiętnie pociągała, sterując nim niczym marionetką.

W przypadku Ichigo było podobnie; miał w głowie tylko ją. Malinowe usta, które idealnie przylegały do jego. Jej zwinny język, na koniuszku którego majaczył gorzki, pszeniczny posmak. Były tylko jej dłonie, które raz po raz pozbawiały go kontroli przez te bezczelne i seksowne szarpnięcia. 

Aż wreszcie nadszedł moment olśnienia; w narkotycznym zamroczeniu rozbłysło to jedno światełko, będące bolesnym powrotem do rzeczywistości. Nieznośnym uświadomieniem tego, co najlepszego wyrabiali. 

Kuchiki jako pierwsza oderwała się od Ichigo, spoglądając na niego z jawną irytacją. To było takie popieprzone, pozbawione sensu i logiki. Dlaczego to właśnie ten przeklęty rudy idiota musiał tak na nią działać? Budzić skrajne emocje, być istną sinusoidą odczuć i wrażeń? 

Szybkim ruchem zdjęła z siebie jego kurtkę, zupełnie jakby paliła żywym ogniem i gwałtownie wepchnęła mu ją w dłonie. Spoglądał na brunetkę z niewiedzą i zakłopotaniem, nie do końca rozumiejąc to, co się w ogóle działo. I skąd wzięła się tak gwałtowna zmiana nastroju. 

— Nie wiem, co ci się uroiło pod tą rudą kopułą, _ale cię wciąż nienawidzę_ , Kurosaki — rzuciła mocnym tonem, szybko zbiegając po schodach. Uciekając przed natarczywym spojrzeniem, ukrywając przyspieszony oddech, mocniejsze bicie serca i ogromne rumieńce, bo doskonale wiedziała, że rozczytałby ją niczym otwartą księgę. Bez trudu dostrzegłby, że prawda była zgoła odmienna.

— _Och, założę się, że tak_ — wymamrotał sam do siebie, nie mogąc powstrzymać głupawego uśmiechu, który bezczelnie wkradł się na jego usta. Bo doskonale wiedział, że Kuchiki Rukia była cholernie beznadziejna w kłamaniu.

Mogłoby minąć nawet tysiąc lat. Jedno było pewne: absolutnie nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. Wciąż tworzyli mieszankę wybuchową, ukrywając swoją miłość w rozzłoszczonych spojrzeniach i kąśliwych słowach. 

Bo cała ich relacja była niczym innym, niż niepowtarzalnym, emocjonalnym kalejdoskopem. 


	2. ▪ 2 ▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miał być shot, a w zasadzie wyjdzie mini-seria? rozwinięcie wyszło dosyć spontanicznie, więc może być trochę meh, ale kto wie, może kiedyś pojawi się z tego cały ficzek?  
> mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będziecie się dobrze bawić podczas czytania! ^^

Jedna rzecz wciąż pozostała niezmienna, niezależnie od upływu czasu, miejsca, a także okoliczności: Rukię irytowało wiele rzeczy, można by rzec, że cały ich ogrom. Czasem był to nieziemski upał, którego nienawidziła z całego swego styczniowego serca i który sprawiał, że rozpuszczała się niczym kostka lodu, traciła formę, przeistaczając się w rozlazłą, bezkształtną masę. Wysokie temperatury pozbawiały ją nie tylko chęci do życia, lecz także zdolności logicznego myślenia; zupełnie jakby neurony, budujące najważniejszy organ w jej ciele, będący odpowiedzialny za wszelkie funkcje życiowe, również topniał pod wpływem piekielnych promieni. I wtedy całkowicie nie mogła rozpoznać samej siebie w tej lawinie ogłupiającego zamroczenia.

Niekiedy irytowali ją ludzie; tak nieznośnie głośni, mówiący o nieistotnych sprawach, gdy ona potrzebowała momentu ciszy. To bezsensowne szczebiotanie, powtarzanie pustych frazesów, mowa-trawa będąca tak jałową konwersacją, aż uwłaczającą. Czasem nie mogła znieść ich nieprzyjemnej, niebezpiecznej kurtuazji, wymuszonej troski, która przyprawiała ją o mdłości i nieprzyjemny dreszcz na karku. 

Nienawidziła również tej obrzydliwej, zbyt słodkiej kawy, którą notorycznie częstowała ją Inoue, ignorując jej uwagi oraz wymowne grymasy. Choć raz za razem Kuchiki powtarzała, prosiła i pouczała, rudowłosa nie potrafiła zapamiętać tych prostych proporcji: dwie łyżeczki kawy, jedna cukru, zero mleka. I ku jej ogromnemu nieszczęściu, nagminnie je przekręcała, tworząc abominacje niezdatne do picia.

Jednak na szczycie tej prywatnej piramidy pogardy i niechęci, znajdowało się jeszcze coś innego.

Pewna osoba, choć bardziej pasowałoby określenie _"rudy imbecyl"._ Autentyczny król zajmujący odpowiednie miejsce, jakim był najprawdziwszy tron irytacji. Samozwańczy idiota ukoronowany antypatią. Najgorszy z najgorszych palantów, z tą swoją paskudną, naburmuszoną gębą i dyniową papką, imitującą włosy. 

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

A do tego ta jego sponiewierana, _fioletowa_ gitara, którą wszędzie na siłę targał. Która, jak na złość, budziła wszystkie uśpione wspomnienia. Jakby to miało jakkolwiek pomóc i zmienić fakt, że był tak nieznośną, upierdliwą jednostką. I choć Rukia szła w zaparte, że jej niechęć nie ma nic wspólnego z ostatnimi wydarzeniami ani z _tym_ , co łączyło ich kilka lat wcześniej, to każda osoba, która znała ją dłużej niż godzinę, wiedziała, że to tylko nieudolna próba zaprzeczenia rzeczywistości. A Kuchiki była okrutnie beznadziejna w kwestii kłamstwa.

Czasami miała wrażenie, że musiała być przeklęta. Naznaczona mitycznym fatum, neonowym znakiem, który zachęcał tę absolutną, wszechmocną istotę definiowaną określeniem boga, by raz za razem rzucał jej kłody pod nogi. By nieustannie pieprzył coś w jej życiu, czerpiąc z tego nieopisaną radość. Niczym dzieciak grający w The Sims, który wyciąga z basenu barierkę i obserwuje agonię swoich postaci. Bo jak inaczej mogłaby wyjaśnić i uzasadnić to, czego była świadkiem? Nie było innej opcji, żadnego zapasowego scenariusza; odpowiedź była tuż przed oczami Rukii.

Świat ją po prostu nienawidził. I okazywał to w najbardziej efektowny sposób.

Bo kiedy przekroczyła próg kawiarni, kiedy skręciła na zaplecze, chcąc założyć pracowniczy uniform, przed jej oczami mignęło coś dużego, nijak niepasującego do klasycznego otoczenia, które miałaby wypalone w pamięci. A w dodatku owe _coś_ było rude niczym dojrzała marchewka i Rukia mogła tylko wznosić modły, by nie był to ten upierdliwy pomiot szatana.

A potem usłyszała _jego_ głos. 

— Nie wiedziałem, że dzieci z podstawówki mogą już pracować. Byakuya wypuszcza cię samą z domu?

Przewróciła oczami, dziękując losowi, że akurat stała do niego tyłem. I że postanowił nie wracać do tego absolutnie _zawstydzającego, żenującego wydarzenia_ sprzed miesiąca. Ten jeden fakt uchronił ją przed niepohamowaną chęcią rzucenia się w kierunku intruza, wydrapania mu oczu i wykopania z kawiarni w iście mistrzowskim stylu. Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy; to by było żałosne, by ulec tak dziecinnym zaczepkom. Przecież to nie był pierwszy, i zapewne nie ostatni, raz, kiedy ten dyniowy półmózg próbował wbić jej szpilę za wszelką cenę. Powinna być do tego przyzwyczajona; odnaleźć w sobie tę mityczną równowagę, złoty środek, pozwalający na zignorowanie jakichkolwiek nieudolnych dogryzek.

A jednak nie potrafiła. Nie potrafiła odpuścić, czując, jakby jej duma, mająca sto czterdzieści cztery centymetry, została nieznośne ukłuta. Przecież nie mogła pozwolić, by jakiś pseudo grajek, imbecyl do szcześcianu i największy wrzód wszechświata, nabijał się z jej wzrostu.

_Pieprzona żyrafa._

— A o ciebie nikt się nie pyta? — odparowała, odwracając się w jego kierunku i mierząc chłopaka oziębłym spojrzeniem. Ściągnęła groźnie brwi, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, unosząc dumnie głowę. Na twarzy Ichigo majaczyła niewiedza, potęgowaną przez zagubienie bijące z brązowych tęczówek, które mimowolnie błądziły po sylwetce Kuchiki, jakby odpowiedzi na palące pytania zapisane były na jej drobnym ciele. Rukia z premedytacją skorzystała z momentu bezbronności, wyprowadzając kolejny cios.

— Myślałam, że pracownicy ZOO będą szukać takiego rudego małpiszona jak ty. 

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Ichigo zamiast klasycznie odburknąć pod nosem, nie szczędząc przy tym irytacji i kąśliwości, spojrzał na nią w ten głupi sposób. Ten przeklęty, miękki sposób, jakby na całym świecie istniała tylko ona jedna, jakby zobaczył coś wyjątkowego i jego źrenice rozszerzyły się przy tym tak durnie, obrzydliwie słodko, by następnie mimowolnie unieść kąciki ust, nie mówiąc przy tym słowa. Brunetka zamarła, będąc oszołomiona, zbyt zaskoczona jego anomalnym, odbiegającym od wszelakich zasad logiki, zachowaniem. To było tak niespodziewane, tak _inne_ , aż poczuła, jak w całym zmieszaniu jej porcelanowe policzki zalewają się karmazynową falą, porcją niezdrowego ciepła, które nieprzyjemnie mrowiło skórę.

Nie wiedząc, jak powinna się zachować, wymusiła na mięśniach twarzy sztuczny spokój, po czym zamaszyście obróciła się na pięcie i rzuciła przez ramię.

— Nie wiem, co ty tu robisz, ale mam nadzieję, że jutro już cię tu nie będzie, Kurosaki — jej ton był oziębły, nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Nie czekała nawet na jego odpowiedź, gdy tylko chwyciła granatowy uniform i plakietkę ze swoim imieniem, z hukiem zatrzasnęła metalową, wąską szafkę, przypominającą te z licealnych korytarzy, by z dumnie uniesioną głową opuścić pomieszczenie. Gdy już miała dotknąć klamki, gdy już miała wrócić za ladę i obsługiwać klientów, do jej uszu dotarł jego głos:

— Tak się składa, że od dzisiaj tutaj pracuję, _karlico._

Do chuja wafla i wszystkich świętych, niech ktoś ma ją w swojej opiece.

~*~

Pomimo usilnych próśb i starań, które były żarliwie i nieustanne wypowiadane przez właściciela kawiarni, z trudem przychodziło im zachowanie spokoju i profesjonalizmu. Choć zarówno Rukia, jak i Ichigo, starali się nie brać razem zmian, unikając się wzajemnie niczym piekielnych płomieni, czasem los lubił z nich zakpić. W tych, jak na ironię, całkiem licznych momentach bezczelnie rzucał ich bezwładne ciała, przypominające zwykłe kukiełki, w to jedno pomieszczenie, skazując na wspólne męki i godziny spędzone na gryzieniu własnego języka. Czasem coś zdarzało im się wymsknąć spomiędzy warg; te kąśliwe, jadowite uwagi pełne pogardy, będące przesadne na siłę. Jakby za wszelką cenę starali przekonać calusieński świat o swojej nienawiści, niechęci, jednak każda osoba, mająca wszystkie klepki na poprawnych miejsach, doskonale wiedziała, że to jedna wielka bujda na resorach. 

Jak to kiedyś ujęła Yoruichi: _lecieli na siebie w cholerę._ I chyba tylko oni, jako jedyni w całej galaktyce, nie potrafili tego dostrzec.

Rukia niejednokrotnie próbowała przemówić do rozsądku swojemu, zdecydowanie zbyt optymistycznie nastawionemu, szefowi, nieustannie podkreślając i punktując wszelkie wady rudzielca. Ukitake Jūshirō jednak ani myślał słuchać; spoglądał na nią w ten miękki, ojcowski sposób, posyłał ciepły uśmiech, by następnie westchnąć z rozbawieniem.

— Myślę, że Kurosaki-san nie jest tak zły, jak o nim myślisz.

Zrezygnowana Kuchiki zerknęła przelotem na mężczyznę; jego brązowe oczy przypominające gorącą czekoladę zawsze serdecznie spoglądały na świat, a łagodne rysy twarzy sprawiały, że biła od niego aura zrozumienia i niewyjaśnionego ciepła. Swoje długie, białe włosy, sięgające łopatek, zawsze trzymał rozpuszczone, przez co pojedyncze pasma z lekkością opadały na ramiona, okalając szczupłe policzki. Na jego widok nie dało rady się nie uśmiechnąć; całą jego osobę otaczała wyjątkowa atmosfera, pocieszność wymieszana z czymś, czego nie dało ubrać się w słowa.

I Rukia była pewna, że tylko taki człowiek jak on mógł stworzyć tak piękne i niepowtarzalne miejsce. Kawiarnia może nie była zbyt wielka, jednak urządzona tak, by być jednocześnie kompaktową i funkcjonalną, zachowując unikalny klimat. Po przekroczeniu progu od razu można było poczuć mocną inspirację zachodnim, skandynawskim stylem; wnętrze było utrzymane w odcieni bieli, łącząc ze sobą naturalne, drewniane elementy, a do tego niesamowicie jasne, zawierając niezliczoną ilość industrialnych żyrandoli oraz świec. W tle sączyły się spokojne dźwięki alternatywnej muzyki, przez co miejsce stawało się jeszcze bardziej klimatyczne. 

— A do tego słyszałem, że gra na gitarze — dodał po chwili przerwy, przecierając brązowy blat, przy którym stali. — Myślę, że byłaby to niewątpliwie urokliwa atrakcja. 

Myślała, że żartuje. On _musiał_ żartować, przecież nie było innej opcji. Nie było szans, żeby ten głośny, nieokrzesany imbecyl naruszył spokojną atmosferę panującą w _Kinboshi._ Otworzyła szerzej powieki, czując jak jej żuchwa mimowolnie opada w wyrazie zaskoczenia, jednak kiedy Ukitake puścił jej to wymowne oczko, wiedziała, że wszystko stracone. Ten pocieszny, zazwyczaj rozsądny, mężczyzna naprawdę pragnął zrealizować ten swój niedorzeczny, podziurawiony jak szwajcarski ser, plan. 

— Wydaje mi się, że wspominałaś coś o śpiewie, Kuchiki-san? — zagaił raz jeszcze, a Rukia skinęła tylko głową jako potwierdzenie, przez co ich nieudolna _rozmowa_ przypominała bardziej nieustanny monolog. Jūshirō klasnął w dłonie, na jego pociągłej twarzy wykwitł ogromny, szczery uśmiech, który w każdej innej sytuacji byłby naturalny, wręcz pokrzepiający na duchu, lecz w tej jednej chwili mógł zwiastować tylko jedno: olbrzymie kłopoty. I zanim zdążyła się zorientować, mężczyzna zrzucił na nią prawdziwą bombę.

— Muzyka podobno jednoczy ludzi, więc może nam coś razem wykonacie?

Rukia nie potrafiła wykrztusić z siebie słowa; stała w tym durnym bezruchu, niezdolna do żadnej reakcji, mrugając jedynie nerwowo powiekami. Nawet nie była już zła; cała sytuacja była dla niej tak groteskowa, tak szalona i nielogiczna, aż śmieszna. Miała ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem; tak głośnym i donośnym, aż zabolałyby ją płuca. Świat musiał stanąć na głowie, tylko tak można było to wyjaśnić. 

Z trudem zachowała resztkę spokoju, siląc się na neutralny wyraz twarzy. Odchrząknęła wymownie, założyła hebanowe pasmo włosów za ucho, by następnie uciec wzrokiem w bok. Zawiesiła go przez moment na czarnym ekspresie do kawy, zdecydowanie nienaturalnie długo analizując jego konstrukcję. Co mogła odpowiedzieć? Że coś ciężkiego spadło na jego białowłosą głowę? Że musiał wypić za dużo sake z tym swoim lekkomyślnym kumplem w kwiecistej koszuli, który przychodził co kilka dni, siadał na standardowym miejscu i wysnuwał niedorzeczne insynuacje, gdy tylko miała zmianę z tym rudym czubem? Nie mogła odmówić; może gdyby to był każdy inny człowiek, może gdyby nie okazał jej tyle ciepła i rodzicielskiej troski. Ukitake jednak był typ typem osoby, która dzięki swojej łagodnej naturze, jednoczyła ludzi. Zmiękczała ich, sprawiając, że nie mogli oponować i odmówić w nawet najbardziej niedorzecznej kwestii. Było w nim coś wyjątkowego; może to wina tego spojrzenia pełnego zrozumienia, a może to kojąca aura troski, jednak Kuchiki bała się zmącić spokój wypisany na jego twarzy. Bała się, że jej egoistyczna odmowa wywoła smutny grymas, na który nie zasługiwał. Nie miała pojęcia, czym mogła to uzasadnić i uargumentować, lecz jedno było pewne: tak naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnęła Rukia, było sprawienie mu przykrości. Dlatego w przypływie tej niezrozumiałej, niezdefiniowanej fali poplątanych uczuć, bąknęła pod nosem:

— Zastanowię się. 

I dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych dwóch słów, tego jednego przeklętego zdania, dotarło do niej co najlepszego zrobiła. To nie była luźna propozycja; wiedziała, że formułując tę myśl w taki sposób, wydała na siebie wyrok. Bo była bardziej niż pewna, że nie będzie potrafiła odmówić ani z tego wybrnąć. 

A to oznaczało, że Kuchiki Rukia miała przejebane. I to przez swoją własną głupotę zdefiniowaną przez zdecydowanie _zbyt_ miękkie serce. 

~*~

Kiedy przekroczyła próg swojego tymczasowego mieszkania, pod dach którego przygarnęły je Rangiku z Yoruichi, miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Dramatycznie upaść na kolana, uderzyć, z hukiem godnym wystrzału z armaty, głową o matę tatami, a następnie raz jeszcze zdzielić się czymś ciężkim, najlepiej kowadłem, przez ten bezmyślny czerep. Westchnęła ciężko, z trudem zdejmując granatowy płaszcz w wojskowym stylu, a następnie utkwiła wzrok w beżowej ścianie, wgapiając się w nią z nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy. Jej myśli w momencie uciekły do niedawnych wydarzeń, potęgując wyrzuty sumienia, które ani na chwilę nie opuściły jej rozchwianego umysłu. Nieustannie pluła sobie w brodę i choć nie była to poważna deklaracja, Rukia doskonale wiedziała, że koniec końców i tak skończy z tą rudą mendą w duecie. A to był najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy. 

Potrząsnęła głową, chcąc wyrwać się z tego amoku i spirali upierdliwych, natarczywych myśli. To nie był odpowiedni czas, by to rozgrzebywać; miała świadomość, że jeśli tylko zacznie to wszystko rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze, analizować pod wszelakim kątem, a co gorsze, wspominać, skończy w pokoju bez klamek, ubrana w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. 

Gdy tylko odwiesiła płaszcz na swoje miejsce, z ogromną niechęcią, przypominając przy tym depresyjne zombie, zaczęła sunąć przez wąski korytarz, aż wreszcie znalazła się w niewielkiej kuchni. Przy stole siedziała akurat Yoruichi; kolana podciągnęła pod brodę, szczupłe uda objęła ramionami, a w dłoniach trzymała bliżej nieokreśloną książkę w szmaragdowej, twardej oprawie. Jej wzrok przeskakiwał ze zdania na zdanie i nie dało się zauważyć, jak bezgranicznie pochłonięta była czytaną lekturą. Przez dłuższą chwilę zawiesiła na niej spojrzenie swoich szafirowych oczu; w głowie Rukii rozbrzmiał nieprzerwany strumień myśli, który sprawiał, że gorączkowo zastanawiała się, _co by było gdyby._ Jak mogłoby wyglądać jej życie, gdyby wtedy nie wyjechała? Jakie to uczucie, gdy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu? Choć na pozór było to prozaiczne i przyziemne, a jednocześnie tak niepodobne do brunetki, nie mogła powstrzymać ukłucia zazdrości; oddałaby każdą materialną i niematerialną rzecz, byle tylko skosztować tego spokoju ducha. By jej życie wreszcie się poukładało.

Też pragnęła studiować; rozwijać swoje pasje, zdobywać wiedzę i nowe doświadczenia, smakując tej zupełnie odmiennej codzienności. Spróbować odnaleźć się w nieznanych sytuacjach, poznać kolejne osoby, zmienić coś w przygnębiającej monotonii, w którą tak bezsilnie popadła. To była jej szansa, by wyrwać się z kajdan rodzinnych problemów i konwenansów, zostawić to wszystko za sobą i próbować czegoś nowego.

A przede wszystkim pragnęła kogoś mieć; kogoś, z kim mogłaby dzielić troski i radości, kogo mogłaby obdarować miłością i szczęściem. Kogoś, kto sprawiłby, że czuła się kompletna. 

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie, czyją paskudną gębę zobaczyła przed powiekami. I raz jeszcze miała ochotę, by użyć przemocy; pieprznąć się raz, a konkretnie, byle ten nawiedzony czerep przestał sugerować tak niedorzeczne myśli. To było żałosne, by po takim czasie, tylu miesiącach i dniach, jej serce tak głupio przyspieszało na wspomnienie o nim, na wizję brązowych oczu i rudej, rozwichrzonej czupryny. Istne szaleństwo.

— Jak tam było dziś w pracy? — spytała, odrywając wzrok od książki. Spojrzała na nią wymownie, posłała wredny uśmieszek, po czym dodała kpiąco:

— Kurosaki jeszcze żyje?

Rukia mimowolnie zacisnęła zęby, próbując nie krzyknąć z irytacji, która wypełniała jej ciało. Zaczynała się gdzieś pośrodku mózgowia, przenikając wraz z krwią i limfą do kolejnych narządów i tkanek, by wreszcie nieprzyjemnie mrowić w koniuszkach kończyn. Czy nawet tutaj nie mogła od tego wszystkiego odpocząć? Zostawić ten burdel za sobą i odciąć się od najmniejszego elementu, który jakkolwiek łączył go z tym marchewkowym półmózgiem? 

— Nawet mi nie mów — bardziej jęknęła niż warknęła, by następnie bezsilnie opaść na krzesło znajdujące się po drugiej stronie stołu. Oparła policzki na dłoniach, ciężko wzdychając i spoglądając gdzieś ponad Yoruichi. Co mogła jej powiedzieć? Że wpakowała się w absolutne bagno? Że od teraz będzie tylko coraz gorzej? Że jest bezmyślną idiotką z miękkim sercem i żadną szarą komórką, która pozostałaby w pustostanie zwanym głową? Nie zdążyła się nawet odezwać słowem; cierpiętnicza mina przepełniona wyrzutami sumienia musiała być wystarczająco wymowna, gdyż Shihōin wypaliła bez namysłu:

— CAŁOWALIŚCIE SIĘ?!

Gdyby nie fakt, że krzesło było stabilne i że w ostatnim momencie złapała blat stołu, zapewne leżałaby jak długa, z bliska podziwiając uroki drewnianej podłogi i nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co w ogóle usłyszała. Mimowolnie zarumieniła się po same uszy; otworzyła szeroko oczy, spoglądając na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem, wymieszanym z jawną urazą. Ta jednak niewiele sobie robiła z jej sugestywnej reakcji i piorunów ciskanych w swoim kierunku; posłała niewinny uśmiech, wzruszając beztrosko ramionami. 

— Stara, nie zgrywaj takiej cnotki, przecież jesteście dorośli. 

— Ale my się nie całowaliśmy i w ogóle nie zamierzam wymieniać z nim flory bakteryjnej. Nigdy — warknęła, nadymając przy tym policzki niczym małe dziecko. Yoruichi parsknęła pod nosem, po czym włożyła zakładkę do książki i zamknęła ją z lekkim trzaskiem. Odchyliła się na krześle, nie odrywając od niej tego świdrującego, przeszywającego spojrzenia, które sprawiało, że Rukia miała ochotę powiedzieć jej wszystko.

Wyznać to, co wydarzyło się podczas świąt. Zrzucić ten ciężar tęsknoty i całą machinerię urojeń, które natarczywie brzęczały w jej głowie. Pragnęła w końcu zburzyć ten mur, porzucić maskę zdystansowania, by zwyczajnie i bez poczucia zbłaźnienia wyartykułować poplątane uczucia, które zamykały się w tych rudych stu osiemdziesięciu jeden centymetrach.

— Ukitake chce, żebyśmy coś razem zagrali — wymamrotała po dłuższej chwili, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Przymknęła powieki, a następnie potarła kciukami skronie, jakby próbowała pozbyć się upierdliwej migreny; głowa jednak wciąż nieustannie pulsowała, doprowadzając ją do jawnego szału. Czy było jakiekolwiek sensowne wyjście z tej sytuacji, które nie sprowadzało się do kulki w łeb, arszeniku w herbacie lub widelca w kontakcie? 

— I o to takie zamieszanie? — choć nie chciała brzmieć tak pretensjonalnie i lekceważąco, jej ton zdecydowanie zahaczył o nieodpowiednie tony. Yoruichi spoglądała zmieszana na brunetkę, która w nerwowym tiku skubała rękaw liliowego swetra, unikając przy tym jej wzroku. — Przecież to nic takiego, wykonacie jeden numer i do domu.

Rukia przełknęła głośno ślinę i była pewna, że jej spojrzenie musiało ją zdradzić. Że te przeklęte szafirowe tęczówki w jednej chwili były niczym otwarta księga, gotowa by ją przeczytać; że tak beznadziejnie wyraziły każdą skrajną emocję, a przede wszystkim odbijało się w nich to, co pragnęła ukryć. Nie minęła sekunda, a dziewczyna ściągnęła mocno brwi, by warknąć z rozeźloną miną:

— Wiedziałam, kurwa — skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, wciąż posyłając oskarżycielskie, obrażone spojrzenie. Wyglądała niczym kot, któremu przerwało się drzemkę, nie okazało należytego szacunku. Była po prostu _wkurwiona_. Nawet bardzo. 

— Za takie perfidne kłamstwa będziesz się smażyć w piekle razem z tym rudym imbecylem, zobaczysz, mała mendo!

~*~ 

— Jak tam realizacja planu, Kurosaki?

Ishida z poważną miną poprawił prostokątne okulary, a potem delikatnie chuchnął na parującą taflę, by upić łyk jaśminowej herbaty. Nie odrywał przeszywającego wzroku od, stojącego nieopodal rudzielca; to był raczej niespotykany widok, by wykonywał tak sumiennie swoją pracę. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na pucowaniu stolików, raz za razem zamaszyście przeciągając białą ściereczką po jasnych blatach. Brunet szybko wymienił spojrzenie z, siedzącą tuż przy jego boku, Inoue; rudowłosa w momencie posłała mu delikatny, promienny uśmiech, który mógł znaczyć tylko jedno. 

Chyba jednak ta narwana _marchewa_ miała więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. I to niedorzeczne szaleństwo przynosiło owoce. 

Ichigo, jak gdyby nigdy nic, beztrosko odwrócił się w ich kierunku, a iskierki migoczące w orzechowych tęczówkach, tylko potwierdzały przypuszczenia chłopaka. Choć próbował za wszelką cenę utrzymać niewzruszoną minę, ten gburowaty wyraz, gdy z niechęcią spoglądał na innych, nie potrafił powstrzymać mimowolnych ruchów swoich kącików, które tak bezczelnie uniosły się do góry, zdradzając wszystko. Westchnął, przeczesując rozwichrzoną czuprynę, a następnie usiadł naprzeciwko i rzucił:

— Lepiej być nie mogło. 

To _wszystko_ było zaskakujące, a w szczególności dla niego samego; Kurosaki przyzwyczajony był raczej do wiecznych nieszczęść, które raz po raz pętały mu się pod nogami, utrudniając i tak pokręcone życie. To było tak upierdliwie przewidywalne, tak boleśnie niesprawiedliwe: zawsze tylko wiatr w oczy, zawsze pod górę. Dlatego wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że poszło tak gładko, tak niedorzecznie łatwo osiągnął swój cel, a nawet i więcej. Choć praca w kawiarni była ostatnim dodatkowym obowiązkiem, jakiego potrzebował przy i tak mocno uszczuplonym wolnym czasie, wiedział, że była to jedyna droga, aby zbliżyć się do tej filigranowej choleryczki. 

Gdy tylko pewnego piątkowego popołudnia, zdyszany Ishida wpadł do kliniki Kurosakich, a następnie podzielił się tak ważną i istotną informacją, Ichigo był pewien jak nigdy, że musi to zrobić. Musiał _jakimś cudem_ dostać etat w kawiarni, a następnie małymi kroczkami zbliżać się do Rukii; zacierać granicę, niwelować dystans, który wykiełkował przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy. To było do niego tak cholernie niepodobne – zazwyczaj nie był skłonny do okazywania uczuć i starań tak otwarcie, kryjąc się za maską znudzenia i ignorancji. Tak było łatwiej; przybrać pogardliwy ton, kąśliwy uśmiech niż znaleźć odwagę, by być szczerym i tak niedorzecznie odkrytym. Ichigo naprawdę nie lubił być miękki, nienawidził poczucia bezbronności, które związane było z pokazaniem kolejnych warstw duszy, odsłonięciem tych najgłębszych części jestestwa, które miały zostać tylko dla wyjątkowych osób. Jednak teraz wiedział jedno – nie było wyboru, musiał wszystko postawić na jedną kartę. 

I albo się uda, albo do końca życia pozostanie z tą goryczą, której nie był w stanie przełknąć. 

— Zdradzisz coś więcej? — spytała Orihime, biorąc kęs pomarańczowego sernika. Spoglądała na Ichigo swoimi dużymi, brązowymi oczami, w których widać było niemą prośbę, a także skrzące zniecierpliwienie. Wyglądała niczym przerośnięte dziecko, które nie mogło się doczekać długo zapowiadanej niespodzianki. 

— Wszystkiego się dowiecie w swoim czasie — rzucił z tym dumnym uśmieszkiem, który odbijał się w oczach, potęgując tę migoczącą ekscytację, dodającą mu jeszcze więcej pewności siebie. A to mogło oznaczać i zwiastować tylko jedno: Ichigo dopiął swego. 

~*~

Kolejne dni były prawdziwą, emocjonalną drogą krzyżową; w głowie Rukii wciąż huczała propozycja Ukitake, odbijając się nieustannym echem, a fakt, że przez bity tydzień była zmuszona, by spędzać zmiany wraz z tym _rudym cymbałem,_ jeszcze bardziej potęgował uczucie zagubienia oraz niewyjaśnionej irytacji. Coraz trudniej było zachować jej spokój; choć większość czasu poświęcali i tak na wymyślne przezwiska, Kuchiki miała wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym dniem mięknie, że wszystko, co zbudowała wokół siebie i w swojej głowie pęka, rozpada się kawałek po kawałku, a ona coraz bardziej zbliża się do Ichigo. Na litość, dlaczego musiał być tak niedorzecznie uroczy? Dlaczego spoglądał na nią tymi durnie maślanymi oczami, z tym ciepłym uśmiechem, którego nawet nie raczył ukrywać? I nawet jeśli z jego ust wymykały się kąśliwe uwagi okraszone szczyptą wredoty, nawet jeśli próbował dopiec jej przy każdej możliwej okazji, Rukia podświadomie ignorowała ironiczne dogryzki, filtrowała je, oddzielała skrajne sygnały od siebie, zostając z tą paskudnie piękną gębą, skąpaną aurą radości, której jeszcze nie doznała. 

Wiedziała to. Wiedziała, że było z nią _kurewsko źle._ Jednak, ku jej nieszczęściu, najgorsze miało dopiero nastąpić. 

Kiedy na niewielkim, ściennym zegarze wybiła godzina dwudziesta pięćdziesiąt, a do zamknięcia kawiarni pozostało niecałe dziesięć minut, postanowiła powoli uprzątnąć stoliki. Chwyciła w rękę butelkę ze środkiem czyszczącym, białą szmatkę i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych; zawsze zaczynała sprzątanie od tego miejsca, będącego najbardziej oddalonym od lady. Wszystkie czynności wykonywała mechanicznie, przypominając przy tym bardziej robota niż człowieka; dwie pompki detergentu na blat, kilka energicznych przetarć i poprawienie krzywo postawionych krzeseł. Miała nadzieję, że tak wyuczona czynność pozwoli jej wyłączyć myślenie, oddać się w krainę nieświadomości i odrealnienia; chciała być tylko ona, duszący alkoholem płyn do mycia powierzchni i ściereczka, która raz po raz pojawiała się przed jej powiekami. Jednak tak, jak każdego innego dnia, te ostatnie minuty w samotności były najgorsze. Kiedy kawiarnia cichła i pustoszała, a ona zostawała sam na sam z Ichigo, miała wrażenie, jak zdrowy rozsądek próbuje zerwać się ze smyczy; uciec w cholerę i zostawić ją tak bezmyślnie zauroczoną tą durną marchewą. Dla Rukii to była nieustanna walka, męcząca i cholernie niewdzięczna batalia, którą niesamowicie bała się przegrać. Bo to by oznaczało, że przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy nieudolnie okłamywała samą siebie, a to był zbyt ogromny cios w jej honor, by mogła to przeżyć.

Zerknęła kątem oka za siebie; o wilku mowa. Kurosaki z dziwnie skupioną miną mopował szarą podłogę, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi, jednak nie potrafiła przestać się na niego gapić – obserwowała jego zamaszyste ruchy, mięśnie ramion, które napinały się z każdym wymachem. Lustrowała przydługie włosy, które opadały na czoło, jego odsłonięty kark, na którym _kiedyś_ kochała składać pocałunki. Już chciała zejść niżej, na jego tors i szerokie plecy, kiedy usłyszała ten kpiący głos:

— Zakochałaś się we mnie, że się tak gapisz?

W momencie podniósł głowę, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały; orzechowe tęczówki odnalazły szafirowe, które rozszerzyły się w niemym zaskoczeniu. Rukia spłonęła rumieńcem, szybko uciekając przed jego palącym wzrokiem, który potęgował poczucie zażenowania i wstydu. To było uwłaczające. 

— W tobie? Zacznij brać leki, Kurosaki, bo pierdolisz kocopoły — prychnęła, gniewnie ściągając brwi. Gdy nieprzyjemne ciepło, które zalało jej policzki, trochę ustało, zadarła głowę do góry i posłała mu kpiący uśmiech:

— Ja się tylko zastanawiałam, czy twój rudy łeb nie byłby lepszym mopem. 

Nie tego się spodziewała; zamiast warknąć albo burknąć coś pod nosem, Ichigo wypuścił kij z ręki, który z łoskotem odbił się od podłogi. Zerknęła na jego twarz, a ten durny uśmieszek, zdobiący wąskie wargi, nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Nim się spostrzegła, w zaledwie kilku krokach pokonał dzielący ich dystans, będąc zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Chciała się cofnąć, jednak, gdy poczuła za sobą przeklęty stolik, wiedziała, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Kurosaki był tuż obok, stykali się czubkami butów, a ona czuła bijące od niego ciepło, perfumy, które zaczynały mącić jej w głowie. I jakby tego było mało, tak bezczelnie oparł dłonie po obu stronach na blacie, uniemożliwiając jej jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki, jeszcze bardziej się do niej zbliżając. 

— Przestań kłamać, krasnalu — powiedział z wyzywającą miną, a Rukia była pewna, że jeszcze chwila, jeszcze sekunda, a rozpuści się od nadmiaru emocji. Czuła jego ciepły oddech łaskoczący jej policzek, to przeszywające spojrzenie, którego nie potrafiła zerwać. Wpatrywała się w te orzechowe, skrzące całą paletą uczuć, tęczówki, mając wrażenie, że tonie w ich głębi. Wpadła po uszy, całkowicie i bezgranicznie. 

Jej oddech mimowolnie przyspieszył i spłycił, a serce kołatało w piersi z nieopisaną prędkością. Miotało się nerwowo w klatce zbudowanej z żeber, obijało o mostek, a pompowana krew nieznośnie szumiała w uszach, mącąc jeszcze bardziej w głowie. Miała wrażenie, jakby ją zaćmiło; jakby ktoś odłączył rozsądek i umysł, wyostrzając zmysły, pozostawiając tak boleśnie wrażliwe receptory, zbierające każdy najmniejszy bodziec i potęgując doznania do sześcianu. Był tylko on; cholerny Kurosaki Ichigo, jego cholernie piękne oczy, spierzchnięte wargi i ta paląca potrzeba, aby go pocałować. Dotknąć. Zniwelować dystans, który przypominał lata świetlne, choć stali zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie. 

I znów była tego pewna. Pewna, że się nic nie zmieniło. Bo wystarczył jeden jego dotyk, jedno spojrzenie i miękkie słowo, by odrzuciła swoją lodową tarczę, betonowy mur i instynktownie wpadła w jego ramiona, oddała mu swoje serce na własność.

_"Pieprzyć to"_ pomyślała, zanim bez wahania wpiła się w jego słodkie wargi. A potem nie było już odwrotu. 

_Najwyżej Rukia z przyszłości będzie tego mocno żałować._


End file.
